This invention relates to force-indicator devices for showing the power of swing of a golf club or other piece of sports equipment, and more particularly to devices of this type which are in the nature of an accessory or add-on.
In the past various types of equipment have been proposed and produced, to enable an athlete to improve his power or swing. Complicated guide rails of various kinds were patented and used, especially with beginners or newcomers. Motion pictures of swings were analyzed, to reveal faulty stances and accurate travels of the club, racket or bat. Instructors would study the student's swing to ascertain faults or opportunities for possible improvement. Speed checks were made, to show the speed at various points in the path of movement. Heretofore, however, the numerous pieces of equipment were relatively large and heavy, expensive, and usually beyond the reach or pocketbook of the average sports enthusiast.